


Tempest

by yutorin



Series: TTFATF-verse [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Animal Transformation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rain, minor nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito and Yuto had been out fishing when the storm had hit.





	Tempest

His wings were heavy, straining with the weight of the rain pelting him harshly, the force making the drops sting as they hit his skin. It was hard enough to just follow Yuto, Keito’s boyfriend’s slender body only a few meters ahead of him, the wind and the rain making the simple task of keeping his eyes open and his path true extremely difficult. He wasn’t sure where it was they were going. They’d been out attempting to fish, diving into the sea like pelicans when the storm had hit, and initially the plan had been to try and go home. They’d changed course however, Yuto apparently deeming home too far to travel in this weather, and now he was leading Keito out into the unknown.

Keito’s contemplation of their destination was broken when a flash of lightning lit up the sky startlingly close to them, a roar of thunder following instantaneously, deafening, and Keito wasn’t usually afraid of the weather, but this sent a bolt of panic coursing through him. It felt like free falling, like being six again and not knowing how to work his wings, and he flared his neck frill in distress. As if on reflex Yuto glanced back, his long neck curling, eyes meeting Keito’s own, checking in. The action was comforting, and a swell of affection welled up in Keito’s chest, making the rising panic die down to a low hum at the back of his conscious.

They continued on through the storm for another few minutes, the seconds dragging on as they battled the wind and the rain, and it wasn’t until they were already upon the shallow cave buried in the side of a tiny cliff face that Keito even saw it. Yuto dived for the entrance, skidding roughly into the safety of the cave, Keito taking a few preemptive flaps of his wings to set himself down on the lip of the cave, the feeling of solid earth under his feet bringing with it a huge relief, and he paused there on the edge of the cliff, folding his wings against his body and bringing his tail in close, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he relished the feeling of the cool rain as it hit his skin, no longer a threat, and instead something wonderful.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Yuto’s voice broke through the sounds of the storm, and Keito’s eyes popped open, and he turned his head to see that Yuto had changed back into his human form, his bag with his clothes in it slung over his shoulder, whole body drenched. He looked beautiful, tan skin bronzed from the summer sun dripping, his dark hair a tangled wet mess that was half in his eyes, and Keito moved to join him inside the cave, transforming as he walked, trading dragon’s wings for opposable thumbs, and as soon as he was out of the rain he said

“Sorry.” Yuto smiled, putting his hands on Keito’s shoulders and pulling him in closer, pressing their foreheads together in a familiar, comforting fashion, their noses nearly touching, eyes meeting Keito’s own. Keito leaned in, the action natural, bringing with it a small smile that he couldn’t help but let onto his face. Thunder roared in the sky, and they stood there like that for a few moments, Yuto declaring as the rumbling sound came to an end

“I love you.” The words sent a jolt of something electric coursing through Keito’s veins. He’d already known, really, and he was sure that Yuto knew too, just how strongly Keito felt about him in return. It had been mutually understood for most if not all of the three years they’d been dating, and if Keito was being honest with himself probably long before then, their love manifesting somewhere much earlier in the ten year timespan that they’d known each other. Despite that they’d never really voiced it. Not so bluntly, anyway.

He hadn’t thought it would affect him as much as it was, and yet, now, he felt tears coming to his eyes, and he leaned in, breaking his gaze on Yuto’s face so that he could kiss him. So that he could show Yuto with his tongue and his lips and his teeth just how amazingly good that felt to hear. So he could show him just how happy he was standing there, stranded on a cliff in the middle of a thunderstorm, alone with him. Yuto responded to the kiss with ferocious enthusiasm, his hand coming up to curl itself into Keito’s tangled mop of dripping hair, to press their bodies closer together. It wasn’t until the kiss broke that Keito finally replied

“I love you too.” They stood there, beaming at each other, naked and soaking wet, the howl of the storm mere meters away for a few moments before Yuto began to giggle, the sound loud and pure and happy, and Keito just watched him laugh, before Yuto leaned in, peppering his face with playful chaste little kisses, pressing them to every inch of skin he could. It made Keito laugh, and it brought a blush to his cheeks, he could feel them heating up. That seemed to be the desired effect, Yuto finally leaning back in to place another, longer kiss on Keito’s lips. They kissed for a while longer, the rush of battling the storm and declaring their love eventually wearing off and being replaced by a drowsy, contented happiness. It wasn’t until Yuto yawned however, that Keito suggested

“Want to put our clothes on and take a nap?” Yuto looked down at the leather pouch at his feet, saying almost dejectedly

“They’re still wet.” There was a pause, and then his head shot up, the light of ingenuity in his eyes, and he said “Can we just cuddle, like when we were seven on that one field trip we took with our flying camp?” Keito immediately knew the trip Yuto was referring to. It had been a trip across a small channel to an island on the northern side of their homeland, and it had been Keito’s first time away from his parents. He’d cried most of the night, until Yuto had come to his rescue, curling up with him before falling asleep.

“Sure.” Keito agreed, and they abandoned their knapsacks there, retreating further into the cave and changing back into their dragon forms, curling around each other in the darkness, their bodies fitting together like they belonged that way, heads close, Yuto’s wing curled over Keito’s back just like it had been when they were kids. And despite the storm still raging fiercely outside of the mouth of the cave, Keito found that with Yuto wrapped around him it wasn’t hard at all to fall asleep.


End file.
